


Chess in the Park

by MandolinDoodler



Series: Hiccup/Viggo AUs [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Hiccup runs away, M/M, Modern AU, Smut, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler
Summary: Hiccup was supposed to be married by now - actually, he’d probably be coming back from his honeymoon around this time. Instead, he’s in some new city dodging authorities, trying to erase any trace of himself so his bride-to-be can’t find him, and playing chess in the same park he sleeps in most nights. He should be searching for a job or maybe trying to find a way to keep moving so he can’t be found.Yet, every time he starts to think about that he also thinks about the handsome man that comes to the park every Tuesday and Thursday to play chess. When that same man offers him a shower and a bed to sleep in, Hiccup can’t help but say yes.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Hiccup/Viggo AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855789
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Chess in the Park

_ Would you like to come with me tonight? I can offer you a proper meal, a shower, a secure place to sleep. _

_ I really shouldn't… _

_ Just one night? _

Hiccup had been living in a nearby park for the last month after fleeing his hometown moments before he was supposed to be wed and he'd been making scraps of money by winning games of chess against locals that came to play in the park. Within a week he was somewhat of a legend for his prowess, the reputation growing stronger the more he was able to beat some of the top players including a man by the name Viggo Grimborn.

Viggo came by every Tuesday and Thursday, sat across from Hiccup, and they'd play a few games throughout the afternoon. A month of this and the man learned of Hiccup's plight, the wedding he was forced into, the dreams he has of being an engineer, the genius he has to back that dream. Yet Hiccup knows little of Viggo except that he has time and money to spare.

The lack of knowledge didn't stop him from saying yes when the older man offered him a place to stay for a night. And it didn't stop him the next night or the night after that when Viggo extended the invitation to stay.

_ You're quite beautiful under all that grime. _

_ No one's called me beautiful before. _

_ They should - you are. _

Viggo's large hands rest on Hiccup's shoulders from behind, thumbs rubbing pleasant circles into the young man's muscles. It unsettles his stomach how quickly the man has become comfortable with touching him in the last week, yet a thrill goes up his spine at the contact, anyway. Hiccup should be enjoying touches like this from his wife that he never married, should be off in some overpriced lot back home reveling in the riches his marriage would supposedly produce for his family. Instead he's in the home of an intriguing older man who's a little too free with his hands, but offering Hiccup sanctuary from the life bound to be chasing him.

He leans into the strong hands, allowing them to roam along his arms, down the small of his back, cradle his slim frame against a broad chest until his breathing grows heavy. Lust fills his belly and he dares to hope that this strange man will grant him a spot in his bed tonight even as his brain screams at him to pull away and get out of here because  _ you don't know this man _ .

The warning signs are ignored in favor of indulging in a man that has been nothing but giving since Hiccup met him. Food, shelter, a companion in this new place - if all he wants in return is to ravish Hiccup's body, then Hiccup will give it to him, at least for tonight. And if it helps banish the doubts of running away, of abandoning a perfectly kind woman at the altar of the wedding she dreamed of as a girl, then who can blame him for getting lost in deep brown eyes and kisses scattered along his neck and shoulders.

_ Why did you take me in? _

_ A mind like yours doesn't belong on the streets, my dear. I look at you and see potential, potential your so-called family saw fit to throw to the wayside in exchange for money, potential that was wasting away as you struggled to eat and slept in the rain. _

_ How do you know it's good potential? All they saw was trouble and chaos - for all you know I could turn around and kill you in the middle of the night. _

_ I'll take my chances. _

Viggo hasn't spent much time in his flat despite having a guest over - he still has work and responsibilities even if Hiccup doesn't know what they are. This has left the younger of the two alone for the better part of the week on top of a month of loneliness on the streets beforehand. He's glad Viggo is done for the weekend, thankful for the attention the man is giving him, craving the touches after weeks of being untouched. He's not overly sexual, but he took for granted the casual touches of friends and family, the hugs and pats and leaning on one another that used to fill his days.

But what's all of that compared to this man that heard him when no one else was willing to listen? What do their touches matter when they stood by and let him get trapped into a marriage he didn't want?

Hiccup turns in Viggo's grasp so he can claim the man's lips for his own. Teeth nip at his bottom lip, bite until Hiccup is sure he'll have a bruise, then a tongue slips out to soothe the wound before slipping inside the other's mouth. He fights back playfully, his own tongue darting into Viggo's mouth just because he can, but it isn't long before he's relenting and letting the older man have free reign to taste him for all he's worth.

While Viggo's occupied with that, Hiccup focuses on finding the buttons of Viggo's shirt so he can start undoing them. One by one until the dress shirt is loose and all Hiccup has to do is pry the undershirt from where it's tucked into perfectly pressed pants and he has full access to Viggo's torso.

_ You could build a life here, don't you think? _

_ Yes, yeah… you really think I can be happy here? _

_ My dear, I believe you can find insurmountable pleasure right here by my side. _

His naked back hits the silky sheets of Viggo's bed, the man himself following after in a crawl as he leisurely kisses his way up Hiccup's thighs until his nose is brushing against the young man's hardening cock. He kisses that, too, right near the head, let's his lips linger there and the neatly trimmed hair of his beard scratch the sensitive skin of his shaft. A hand comes up to give it one good stroke that prompts Hiccup to thrust his hips and moan, hands wrinkling the comforter beneath him.

Green eyes drift down to meet Viggo's heady brown and a spike of lust shoots through him leaving him breathless in its wake.

A slicked up finger finds his rim, teases it, then pushes inside slow and steady until it's down to the last knuckle. It's new and strange, stinging as Hiccup clenches around it and gets used to the sensation, but Viggo keeps him distracted with the hand gripping his cock. The finger inside him moves, stretches him, is joined by another finger, and they're tantalizing as they push in and out of him with the promise of something more to come if he can only be patient but his hips are moving of their own accord, twisting to get just the right angle so those fingers brush over that bundle of nerves inside him. He sucks in a deep breath at the sparks that roll through him.

_ I don't want you leaving here unless I am with you. Anyone could be looking for you and take you away. _

_ I understand. _

Hiccup hardly catches a glimpse of Viggo's cock before it's pushing into him, stretching him more than two fingers would have ever been able to and his jaw clenches as he slides further and further in.

All thoughts of his previous life are chased away by the sensations of sex with a near stranger - the feel of the man's length slipping inside of him, butter soft hands burning a path from his thighs to his tender nipples and back down to his waist where they grip just long enough to push more cock inside, chocolately brown eyes aglow with joy and lust and a possessiveness that Hiccup would see if only he opened his eyes long enough to look.

But he doesn't because it's fulfilling, somehow, to make this connection, to be on his hands and knees as Viggo rocks into him.

Across the sea his father is probably sitting in his office wondering about all the horrible things that could be happening to his son, putting together some tragic scenario where Hiccup is taken by malicious fiends and abused and raped until he can't even remember where he came from. That's the future he fears for his son, yet he may never know that the future Hiccup fears is the one Stoick planned for him with Astrid.

Viggo leans over him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as an arm comes to wrap around him. His hand finds his cock once more and Hiccup moans when Viggo gives him a firm stroke paired with a bite right where he'd been kissed just moments before. Lips press into his freckled skin once more, up and up and up until they're skimming the lobe of his ear.

" _ You are mine."  _ A growl into his hair.

_ "Yes, Viggo."  _ Breathless, desperate.

A smirk tickling behind his ear. Teeth tugging soft flesh. A kiss over the flaming red marks left behind. He presses back into Viggo wanting the man deeper inside him, chasing the feeling building within him, the release his body is screaming for. Ecstasy floods his nerves in a flash and a yell and a white knuckled grip as the high hits him and suddenly his insides are soaked in the heat of Viggo's own climax, the man riding it out with a few more thrusts that shake Hiccup's weakening form.

Fully spent, Viggo pulls out and eases Hiccup down into a lying position, hands lingering over muscles that heave with every breath the younger man takes. When one hand strays within reach, Hiccup captures it in his own, lazily kisses the back of it, pulls it in until Viggo is forced to lay over him to avoid an uncomfortable angle.

This is all so new to him - the country, the city, being on his own, having sex. His father will be appalled when he learns of what Hiccup has been up to since his escape. It doesn't matter, though. The authorities could be outside the door right now getting ready to break in and ship him back home, but it wouldn't mean a thing because in this moment he feels safe. Viggo has taken him in when so many others looked over him and he promised to protect Hiccup. That means more to him than any threat or punishment Stoick could come up with.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my dearest Hiccup."


End file.
